BRIC
by Subwaychan
Summary: Bdaman Revolution Intercontinental Championship B.R.I.C is the story of Andrew, an average guy who stumbles into the realm of Intercontinental Bdaman playing. Join him and other new and original characters as they fight for the Revolution Cup.
1. Decree of Induction

-1Decree of Induction

The clouds created a veil over the luminous sky. It was silent, so silent that you could hear the silent steps of the smallest cat. Oh, how the silence stood still. Gusts of wind carried leaves and the problems of the world by, outweighed by its own immunity of silence. The wind stopped and flowed again, like traffic in one of the large towns, insignificant to the size of our world. Another blazing stripe stretched its arms across the sky. A drop of impurity hits the ground and before recoiling back, many more echo its movement. The silence is shattered further by the massive explosion that appeared to boom from the skies. This explosion was that of thousands of bombs being dropped from the heavens.

The wind blew with all its strength, making the best of its visit. The grove of olive trees vacillated back and forth. Their branches were stretched to their limits and then freed from the torture only trees knew. The tears of the heavens showered down dampening the soil and life of the earth. The plants stayed low and remained cloaked from the wind. They drank and drank as one does when they drink too much liquor. The water was the sweet nectar of life. This very water meant life for the plants.

The rain stopped, as if a giant hose had spilt its last drop. The lighting in the sky retired and the clouds evaporated. And although the luminous lighting of the sky disappeared, a new aura shattered the dark atmosphere of the sky. This sphere of perpetual light, energy, and heat hugged the side of the ever moving earth. Bringing forth a new day.

- An introduction written by me…

Inspired by the exceptional author, Steven King. Thanks for inspiring for me to write.

(Although, he will never see this…)


	2. 01 Schools Ending To Begin A New Story

-1Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman. I never will own B-daman and I don't plan on it. The characters in this story belong to the owners of B-daman. This story however, is my own. Please do not copy, steal, or alter this material in any way. Feel free to print for personal use.

Author Note: My story is roughly descriptive. If you cannot stand descriptive quality stories, don't read. Simple as that! Enjoy.

SESSION ONE - Schools Ending To Begin A New Story.

Its been seven years since the horrible death of Gray, a well known B-daman player. Protests and riots against B-daman and the sport had erupted that very same week. Only fourteen countries in the entire world have not banned B-daman. These counties include Japan, China, Egypt, Denmark, Italy, Germany, Australia, Russia, Canada, Mexico, France, India, the UK, and the USA.

B-daman flourished in these countries and training academies had been constructed. This sport was a matter of national pride. Kids started playing with there first B-daman as toddlers as toys and adults worked through a day to get money to upgrade their parts. It was a phenomenon. Armada, the legendary creator, had developed a new and more enhanced system. This system has been modified 14 times, each by a respective country. Every country has their own secret to their B-daman core system.

BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC

He tapped his pencil, occasionally shifting his feet. His desk had become uncomfortable. He looked at the clock, 2:50. More tapping of the pencil, more occasional shifting. The teacher in front of the room was shifting through papers. The people at the desks near by were all scratching down information recorded by ink on the papers. More tapping, another quick stare at the clock, 2:57.

He grew impatient and sighed, slouching in his chair. Everything was quite. Quite enough to hear the scratching, the vary scratching that symbolized learning minds. He looked at the clock again, the metronome of the ticks and tocks seemed to set in, 3:03. So very close… He began counting, the ticks and tocks, perhaps it would pass time faster. Exactly sixty ticks and sixty tocks later, the alarm rang out and the students flowed from the classroom. Seemingly unaware of the teacher's good byes and have a good summer phrases.

Andrew leapt from his seat, stretching. He grabbed his books and headed out the door, closely followed by a good friend of his.

She smiled as he sighed. "Man! Knowing today is the last day before summer break makes the day boring."

She nodded in agreement. "Aren't you going to go relax for vacation?" He interrupted her with a predetermined response.

"Nope!" He smiled and it automatically caused her to smile back. "B-daman tournament downtown is coming up in a few days. I want to win!" He gave her a light thumbs up, almost running into a person as they walked against the flow of people toward their lockers in the back corner of their school.

She nodded. "And winning is all that is important?" He thought for a second, then nodded firmly.

Andrew was a thin young man with grown out blonde hair. He was popular among the crowd of friends he liked to hang out. Described as mellow and as a dreamer, many teachers thought he wouldn't amount to anything in life. He was also the only student to be taken to the principal's office four times in one day for leaving his tie not tied and cutting his long black pants into shorts which were all offenses to the dress code. The school, located in a small town of Japan, had a strict dress code. Andrew didn't attempt to be a rebel, he just didn't believe in the dictatorship the staff had enforced upon all the students.

Mariah and Andrew stopped in front of the their lockers and stared at each other. "Don't go to crazy at that tournament, it's OK if you lose too." He smiled brushing some of her hair back, she smiled staring into his sapphire eyes that examined her face.

He sighed and his eyes widened as he pointed. "Look! It's a three headed squirrel!" She turned gullibly and when she turned to look back at him, he was gone. She smiled, noticing he had made his way out the front door of the school already.

He was outside at the track, running laps to increase endurance. His necklace jingled. A crown shape and a small silver key jingled with each step. The heat caused sweat to build up all around his body. He stopped after the fifth lap due to the track team showing up.

After running, the day was uneventful for both Mariah and Andrew. He stayed at home thinking about his B-daman. He hadn't told her, but Brock, the local pothead, had stolen it from him. He tensed up and growled. What would he do? He picked up his soccer ball and dribbled it toward the front door, he stopped for a moment to get a drink of pop from a cup he had left on the table three nights ago. He quickly spit it out.

"Ah hell! This stuff takes like crap!" He whipped his mouth and poured in the dog's food bowl. He smiled at the small terrier that looked up at him and then went to swallowing the water. "Be good Yamato." With that, he turned with the soccer ball and headed out the door.

Outside, the weather was blazing hot. The sun was bright and it left shadows clinging to all sorts of objects. The car's shadow was that of a bend cardboard box, the step railing gave a jail impression on the ground, and the trees left ominous shadows reaching for the sky. He was dribbling the ball down the street, keeping it control despite the cracked side walk and dog poop that was occasionally scattered. He looked up just in time to spot a strange box on the ground.

The box didn't appear to be anything like junk, nor did it appear special. The box seemed to call him, but he left it behind and started to dribble the ball away. He passed four more blocks, people enjoying the weather, Mr. Henry mowing his lawn, and the occasional car or bus to dodge as he went across the street. He decided to return home after awhile, his mom had probably prepared dinner.

On his way home, he followed the same path, but the box was gone on the way back. He smiled, someone probably picked it up and sold it to a pawn shop. He picked up the ball, ran up the steps and went to the door. It was locked, so he leapt up on the pedestal on his porch and reached into the overhang and got down his spare key. He unlocked the door, and was met by the hyper dog . He shut the screen door and chucked the spare key back into its hiding spot. He entered the house and his mouth fell open, the box laid there on the table. He hesitantly chuckled and ignored it.

He wiped his face and then he couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed into the front room, grabbed the box and clenched the opening. He pulled and pulled at the lid. It wouldn't open. He examined the box. It was equal on all sides, made of a fine wood, and had beautiful engravings on the sides. Where is came from didn't concern him, but what was inside the box did. A few more tugs until he searched again. He discovered a key hole. Where would he get a key for it?

He threw the box back onto the table and went into his room and laid on the bed. His eyes wearily stared out his open window for a few moments. A single blink, another, a slight close, and finally darkness. He was in a slumber, floating in his mind was a dream. The key dream he had needed. He saw through the eyes of someone, who was it? He felt an overwhelming since of joy as the figure observed several flags falling from a ceiling and were suspended in the air. The first flag was three different shades going in rows, the next one looked like Japan's flag.

Static. The dream buzzed out and floated into the next one. Once again, it was through the eyes of a unknown figure. Who was this person? The figure walks slowly, everything is gray and white like watching an old movie. Everything is silent as the figure pulls out a silver key and reaches for a box on the table. Andrew thought. Wasn't that the box laying on his table? The key fit perfectly, the box opened. Inside was - Andrew abruptly woke up when the hyper dog bounced on top of his stomach. He pitched the dog off, who proceeded to bounce around the house further. He sat at the table, one hand in his palm and stared at the box. He smirked. It was worth a try. He reached unto his necklace and pulled it off his head. He grabbed the key and examined it. He had déjà vu as he slid the key into the box's keyhole. He turned the key and with a click the lid propped up slightly.

He laughed. Andrew looked around. "He figure." He smirked to himself. And lifted open the lid, his mouth fell open as he examined the contained object.

- Session End -

Author Note: Do you like it? If you do, leave a review and tell a friend. I apologize for no B-daman fights or if it's too serious for you. I'm submitting the introduction, this chapter, and the Session 2 so that you are not left on a cliff hanger. Thank you for the reviews.


	3. 02 Enter Howitzer Tiger!

-1Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman. I never will own B-daman and I don't plan on it. The characters in this story belong to the owners of B-daman. This story however, is my own. Please do not copy, steal, or alter this material in any way. Feel free to print for personal use.

Author's Note: Session 2. My story is starting off slow and probably will consist of many long chapters. Have fun with that!

SESSION TWO - Enter Howitzer Tiger

He laughed. Andrew looked around. "He figure." He smirked to himself. And lifted open the lid, his mouth fell open as he examined the contained object.

From the box, he pulled out a gray and blue sharp looking B-daman. It has six wings all pointing in opposite directions, while staying symmetrical. He smiled at how sleek and new it looked. The B-daman wore a face guard with spikes sticking out backwards. The eyes were golden and seemed to glow when held into the light. He admired its beauty. In the bottom of the box laid twenty or so emerald B-daballs. He closed one eye to admire the world through the B-daball.

The B-daman seemed to gleam and shine. He slide a B-daball through the back of its head space and looked around. He smiled aiming at a vase. Surely it didn't have that much fire power. He pushed the trigger and suddenly he found himself blown from the chair and onto his back against a wall. He swore he had seen some kind of creature of energy propel the ball. The B-daball had shattered the face and made a clear dent in the wall. The ball rolled off to the side before staying in place and cooling. Andrew's eyes were wide and he panted slightly.

He shook his head and stood staring at the B-daman. "How in the heck is it that powerful?" He though about it. "Maybe I should return it." He shook his head. "It was meant for me obviously, I did have the key."

He moved his weak and shaky hand and sat the B-daman down on the table near the box and nineteen B-daballs he hadn't fired yet. He paced, staring at the B-daman. It was obviously special and not as common as the plastic B-daman you could buy from the store and upgrade. He hadn't even began to think of the punishment he would receive for the damages or what the tiger had to do with the mess.

He lifted it, smiling. He only realized one thing at that point. He smiled at it, and kissed it on the forehead. It was his key to destroy the competition at the B-daman tournament. He did a little giddy dance and then picked up the recently fired B-daball. It was still slightly hot and only its material makeup prevented it from being shattered that instant it impacted the wall.

He loaded the B-daballs into his pocket and then left his house. He ran down the road to his friend TJ's house and showed it to him. The two talked for some time about its origins and its power.

"Let's test it, shall we." Said TJ firmly as he prepared his B-daman. "What'd you name it?"

Andrew looked at the B-daman and thought. A voice called to him. "I call it Howitzer Tiger." His friend nodded in approval.

The two stood on the platform of the large B-daman stadium they had spent last summer making. It was in rough condition due to all the matches held there. TJ pulled out Swift Goat, his prized B-daman. Andrew smirked.

"You better not use that one, use a dummy." TJ look at Andrew oddly then shrugged and pulled out a gray skeleton of a B-daman.

The two nodded and despite the material of Howitzer Tiger, it was super light weight. He smiled as TJ fired ten shots in a row. After he was done with his volley of shots, Andrew aimed.

"One shot… It's all I need." He aimed and fired.

Once again, he was blown off his balance, and the shot disintegrated the dummy B-daman and blew TJ back too. The arena had taken its final blow as it too split in half and collapsed under itself. Andrew nodded as if to say 'I told you so' and TJ nodded back.

"That definitely packs a punch." He chuckled as Andrew nodded too.

- Session End -

Author Note: Ok. That's where I am stopping for Session 2. Comments and feedback are appreciated. Thanks.


	4. 03 Silent Voices

- Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman. I never will own B-daman and I don't plan on it. The characters in this story belong to the owners of B-daman. This story however, is my own. Please do not copy, steal, or alter this material in any way. Feel free to print for personal use.

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, hopefully I'll get more than two. I've even received death threats from my friends telling me to write another chapter.

SESSION THREE - Silent Voices

The long bar swung back and forth in perfect stride. It was doing its job. What was its job? Was it to ensure our waking early or was it to symbolize our life fading away. Another four swings later and the clock chimed a small repeating symphony of music and then faded.

It was extremely late. No, it couldn't be late thought Andrew. It was 3:00 AM. He sighed, it was extremely early. Sleeping had become a chore. The tournament was tomorrow. Andrew thought again, it was today in reality. He couldn't stop thinking about his new B-daman. Would Brock's Serpent Striker be able to even stand a single shot? He smiled to himself and decided he couldn't sit around.

He stumbled through the dark guided only by the small lines of light shining through his blinds on his windows. He tripped over his soccer ball and almost fell on his face. He pulled on some sweats and light shirt and headed out the front door for a jog.

Everything outside was just as misleading as inside the house. The pathway seemed to curve even though it didn't. Many creatures scurried by, the occasional car with its lights on whizzed by. After running for quite some time, he stopped and sat on a park bench. He relaxed until a hand touched him on the shoulder, he leapt back and examined to see only a pale hand in the shadows.

His eyes widened as he heard walking all around him. "Who are you?" He stepped back under a park light so he could see his surroundings better.

A single boy his age stepped through the shadows near him and smiled. He said something, but the words were silent. He couldn't hear the boy. He had sharp red spiky hair and sparkling green eyes. He smiled after saying a few sentences and then stepped into the shadows, disappearing.

The walk home was twice as bad as the run to the park. The cold rain sliced and seemed to burn as it collided with his already cold skin. His clothes were damp, the wind blew, and the darkness made the path harder to follow. Shapes, figures, and things followed him. Such scary things that he could've given up there. What the figure had said kept him going. What did he say to him?

"You…"

Come on! Think harder!

"You… not…"

A burned image sat in Andrew's head. What were the silent words that floated by.

"You better not… "

Andrew found himself staring at his front door, still in the rain. He turned the handle and stepped inside the dark home. He stumbled forward and landed on his soft couch. Within a few moments he was asleep. The combination of tapping rain, symphonies of lightning, and whistling winds helped douse him. The next thing Andrew remembered was warmth.

This warmth wrapped him up and cradled him. A blink and then his eyes widened and his pupils adjusted to the golden sun flowing through the window near by. He was laying on the couch. It had been a long, wet, and frustrating night. He relaxed for a few moments, sunbathing. His eyes shot open and he leapt from the couch and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. He had less than an hour to make it to the tournament and be prepared for his first match.

He smiled as the wind flew through the open window and caressed his long hair. He then stood and walked over to the box and opened it and withdrew Howitzer Tiger. It gleamed in the light, he loaded the emerald B-daballs into his pocket and then grasped the B-daman in his palm while looking around the house for his mother. A note on the fridge hung loosely. He picked it up:

I went out to the grocery store for a bit.

I'm also going to be working over time… Sorry I couldn't make it to your B-daman tournament.

Love, Mom

Andrew sighed and then he heard a knock at the door, he turned to examine the door, which was open besides the screen door. There stood the girl he always had a crush on since he first met her in Kindergarten. Her name was Alexis and she had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and she seemed perfect for him in every way. He stared at her for a short while until she sighed and let herself in.

She smiled. "I hope you do well in the tournament today." She bit her lip looking down. "But you know what I mean when I say, I hope Brock wins."

It hit him again like a cold shower on a Saturday morning. It was a few summers ago, Alexis and Andrew were finally alone on a hill a little away from their neighborhood. The sun was setting creating a melting effect over the next hill. He smiled to himself and she was sitting watching it too. The sky was orange and glowed with the aura of a dieing day. He looked down at her and then moved down and sat next to her. He sighed and she smiled and then looked at the sun again. He leaned over and was about to kiss her on the cheek, but she began to speak.

"Andrew. Your like…" He was waiting for her to say something or to confess her love first. "One of the only friends I can trust with this secret." He smiled and nodded. "I've always had a crush on Brock, you know him." Andrew was hurt.

The sun didn't seem to matter. His heart felt like it was clogged and that it would shut down like an old factory that had hoped to achieve something, but didn't quite make it. He stared at her for a moment and then looked away, the sun had finished drifting over the hill. It got cold and quite suddenly. She started to lean on him, but he stood and picked up his soccer ball and left. She never quite felt as close to Andrew after that night.

Reality caught back up with Andrew as she sighed again. "Andrew, I'm sorry to say this, but your as hard as a brick." Andrew gave her an odd look. "Mariah has a crush on you, but you ignore it because your so attached to me."

Andrew thought about all the times Mariah had been there for him, but he ignored her. The love triangle formed. Mariah loved him, he loved Alexis, Alexis loved Brock, and Brock loved no one. He sat down on the couch and sat Howitzer Tiger down too. Brock was a prick and the worst kind of guy he could imagine. Girls loved guys like him. Why? He sighed and then stood up.

"I won't be playing today for you or Mariah." He smiled. "I'm playing to beat Brock." Alexis nodded and stood.

Before she left, she turned and looked at Andrew and headed toward the door, but stopped again and turned. "One thing I must tell you before I go." She looked down. "Brock isn't using your B-daman or Serpent Striker. He a mysterious boy handed him a new B-daman. He named it Howitzer Panther." She turned and walked away.

Andrew looked at his B-daman. Coincidence? No. That boy had something to do with the two powerful B-daman that the two rivals happened to find. He growled and cursed at himself. His confidence in his victory dropped, but then again he still had the will to win unlike Brock who played only for himself.

BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC

"His vital signs are improving sir. It's like something allows him to recover faster!"

"That is very good." The shadowed figure leaned forward examining the figure floating in the massive tube filled with water. "He will be our key to victory."

The figure leaned back in his chair and turned to admire the massive flags hanging from the wall. The flags were completely red with a side ways white cross on it. The cross' intersection was near the left side of the flag. He sighed and stepped from the lab-like room.

BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC

Andrew was dressed in a royal blue, black, and white shirt that was also like a soccer jersey. He also wore shorts and one fingerless glove. His necklace a key, a crown, and a lapis lazuli diamond emitted a cold blue when the sun's rays struck it. It was his lucky pendant.

Several classmates, adults, and friends spotted and talked to Andrew. Although he was partially talking to them, he couldn't help but stare at Alexis pouring herself all over Brock who was wearing his black school uniform and leaning against a wall ignoring her. He clenched his teeth, but stopped himself from trying to tear Brock to shreds.

Andrew stretched some and noticed the red haired boy that had visited him that one night in the park. The same guy that gave Brock his new toy. He almost went to talk to the boy, but decided not to since he had such a massive friend with him. A man standing about 8 feet tall or even bigger with short blonde hair stood next to him. An announcer took the front stage.

"The round one preliminaries are about to start!" Shouted the excited announcer while waving his cordless microphone around.

Everyone drew lots and Andrew was up against a friend from school, Bill. Bill was a computer wiz and did the school's webpage. Andrew sighed, at least he wouldn't be eliminated in the first round. With a shout from the announcer, many B-daballs were fired Andrew was about to fire a shot but he noticed his necklace floated up as if gravity was sucking it one way.

He looked over as the wind blew harshly. It was Brock, he glared as his B-daman was drawing in energy which created a gravitational pull. Suddenly, he fired and Andrew felt sorry for the man on the other end of the blast as he was knocked down in a flash. The announcer and many people stared at Brock as he left the arena, claiming his victory. Andrew wasn't about to let him be a show stopper.

Andrew sighed. "Sorry Bill."

Bill nodded as Andrew fired the green blast just enough to disarm Bill, he didn't want to eradicate Bill like Brock did to his opponent. Losing was bad enough, but humiliating them was too far. Bill accepted defeat and went to play in the losers bracket. Andrew walked over to Brock.

"You're a real prick!" He snarled and Brock smiled.

"I know what pisses you off. I'll use that to my advantage." He smiled walking off and turned. "Oh yeah, and I guess Alexis and I are dating now. I don't like the girl, but I know it'll fume you up." Andrew was ready to punch him if it weren't for Mariah showing up to support him. He couldn't get disqualified.

She came up to him and talked to him. Being around Mariah relieved his anger and he decided it was best to avoid any fights or he may be disqualified. The giant blonde haired man stood on the sidelines, but his red haired friend was competing and although he didn't pull off any huge moves he was toying with his amateur opponent.

The next round started, over half the contestants were eliminated and Andrew successfully beat another three rounds of opponents. It was between himself, Brock, the red haired boy, and another kid. Andrew was paired with the red haired boy and Brock had the other kid.

Within seconds of the start of the round, Brock had wiped the boy off the face of the B-daarena. The red haired kid smiled. "My name is Xavier and my friend over there is Lance." He smirked to himself as the two started to B-dabattle.

They both fired massive shots, Xavier's were blood red and they clashed with Andrew's soul green shots. They had five shots that were pushing against each other. Sparks jumped off the balls that were running against each other.

Xavier gathered energy and Andrew eye's widened at the amount of force that he was about to take.

"Now for a taste of my pure power." He smiled as his B-daman glowed red and white. "Red Star Revo-" Lancer stood up and shouted.

"No! Do not use the technique Xavier!" Xavier stopped and sighed, and the five B-daballs he had fired gave out and Xavier through the match.

Andrew was confused as the two cloaked guys left the area of the tournament. Brock seemed to beam at Andrew while being hugged by Alexis. Andrew was ready for the creep.

"Now for the finals! Brock Fissers vs. Andrew Heavenburrow!" The announcer was excited and stepped off the arena as the two sat their B-daman down.

Brock and Andrew both started off with a powerful shot, which basically reflected off each other. Brock hadn't played a match where he hadn't won with his super shot. It was awkward to actually fight with his new B-daman. This was quite the opposite for Andrew who had fought several matches without the use of the full powered shot.

Brock awkwardly dodged several shots and he smiled as he fire two super shots in the row. Time went still as Andrew almost couldn't react.

What Xavier said had finally fallen into place.

The figures lips moved. Then the words came. "Don't lose or else our future is doomed."

Andrew's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth as time came back and he whipped his B-daman away from the strikes. The B-daballs crashed right into his stomach area and knocked the air our. He saw Alexis, covering her mouth and Mariah with her hands clenched together. Brock's eyes widened as Andrew's eyes glowed and trailed with green flames as he moved.

Andrew aimed and fired a massive green blazing shot. This powerful ball projected toward him at light speed and…

BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC

"He's so perfect." The astounded figure had his mouth open as the figure emerged from the tube of water.

The figure's wet blonde hair hung down in front of his blue eyes. "I serve…you."

"Project Fallen Raven was a success sir." Declared a figure at the control panel as the larger figure continued to stare down his new warrior.

The leader chuckled. "First, the intercontinental championships, then the world. Then both realms."

BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC BRIC

The man flipped through the pages. "His life was full of adventures. Including his first love." The crowd wept and Andrew sat staring at the floor breathless. "He enjoyed B-daman and played it with all of his heart. And so, we close the casket in remembrance of him."

The crowd took time to walk by the casket staring at the boy laying within. Brock Fissers, 16, died due to heart failure after taking a powerful B-daball shot to the chest area. Andrew knew it was his fault, so did all of Brock's family, and Mariah and Alexis. No one spoke to him, but he figured the least he could do was make peace with Brock while he could. He laid Serpent Striker in the coffin next to Brock who appeared peaceful in his casket and continued on.

Andrew went home that night and cried himself to sleep.

He charged, his eyes blazing green. He hated Brock. That hate lead to the use of his emotions. The emotions are a powerful fuel. When this fuel is ignited, it can only be only stopped by another powerful emotion. The shot was fired, the blazing green streak tore the arena apart, a tiger formed from the glowing aura of the ball as it scratched him and then the ball impacted blowing him at least five feet back. Brock was killed in an instant. Andrew passed out and woke up only to hear of Brock's death.

Alexis said something to him as he laid there after firing the shot. What did she say? Silent voices. Such silent voices. A crowd of people around him, staring at him. They all spoke, but said nothing.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered by their thousands of voices. Andrew shot up from his bed screaming. He looked around. It was dark, he was drenched in sweat and exhausted. With a deep breath, he laid his head back on his pill.

"I hate you… I love you… I know you… I don't know you… I wish you were mine… You wish I was yours… Yet we never touched each other's hearts… Start listening… and maybe everyone won't be so silent."

- Session End -

Author Note: None.


End file.
